


[Podfic] 26.2

by finnagain



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1080084">text</a>: Joan is a runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 26.2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [26.2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080084) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



### Streaming Audio

26.2

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/abc3c8668pxi0g5/26p2_Siria_finnagain.mp3) | 00:27:48 |  34 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/99hh2x7k8ofwoxp/26p2_Siria_finnagain.m4b) | 00:27:48 |  38 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Principal gift for growlery. For friendship, perseverance, and a few moments of silliness. Apologies for the mispronounced Greek and race locations.


End file.
